<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ощутить себя живым by Morack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840938">Ощутить себя живым</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack'>Morack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпизод из сиротского детства Джека Райдена.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raiden/Solidus Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ощутить себя живым</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На взгляд туземцев, между ними очень много общего: белые, светловолосые, схожи телосложением и чертами лица. Да и разница в возрасте подходящая. Чёрные солдаты не удивляются и не возражают, когда белый масса забирает мальчишку. Кто знает, может он и в самом деле его сын, потерянный два года назад. Тогда в Либерии творилось чёрт знает что. Творится и сейчас, только отношение к этому изменилось: война стала рутиной.</p><p>Джип с белыми уехал, и разномастное воинство забыло о белом мальчишке вскоре после того, как улеглась поднятая машиной дорожная пыль.</p><p>Всю дорогу от одной базы до другой мальчишка сидел, нахохлившись, на переднем сиденье, рядом с водителем. Снейк бросал на него изучающие взгляды, перебирая факты и слухи. Точный возраст и происхождение – неизвестны, но английский у него свободный, без всех этих местных словечек. Наверняка сын колонистов. Или дипломатов, или других специалистов, работавших в Либерии по контракту и не успевших выехать до того, как начали вырезать белых. Непонятно, почему мальчишка выжил, а не был убит вместе с родителями. И как вообще выживал всё это время. Обо всём этом Солидус спросит потом, да и то если сложатся доверительные отношения.</p><p>База «Фоксхаунда» разительно отличается от военных лагерей туземцев. Хотя и тут палатки не стоят ровными рядами – чтобы не демаскировать её с воздуха. Джип медленно едет по вытоптанной до земли поляне, осторожно подруливает к стоящей на краю лагеря палатке. Снейк заводит его под навес, выходит сам и кивает мальчишке. Тот вылезает из машины, идёт за ним – молча. Всё молча, как в лагере Вамбы. Что ж, старый ниггер умеет ломать людей.</p><p>«А мне в который раз придётся исправлять за ним».</p><p>- Тебе говорили, зачем я тебя забираю?</p><p>Мальчишка помотал головой: нет.</p><p>- Готовлю пополнение в группу. Среди нас только профессионалы, мастера своего дела, и у тебя есть шанс стать таким же. Разумеется, если ты подходишь. И если будешь много работать над собой.</p><p>От взгляда в упор Солидусу стало не по себе. Хотя он не впервые видел взрослые глаза на детском лице. Демоны войны, африканское пушечное мясо. Дети-рабы, которым сохранили жизнь, чтобы заставить убивать. Из таких состояли армии обоих сторон, такие вырезали целые поселения и оставляли за собой выжженную землю.</p><p>- Так ты проживёшь дольше, чем у Вамбы, - сумел произнести Снейк. Кивком показав на вход в палатку, он вошёл следом за мальчишкой. Пахло нагретым брезентом, травой, пылью, деревом, оружейной смазкой – всем тем, что у Солидуса ассоциировалось с домом. В углу тихо урчал дорожный холодильник. Мужчина достал оттуда пластиковую бутыль с водой, плеснул в стаканы холодной, добавил тёплой из бутыли, стоявшей тут же, на столе. Свою порцию выпил сразу, залпом. Вторую протянул мальчишке, но тот не взял: похоже, не испытывал особого доверия.</p><p>Он стоял, вытянувшись, будто на плацу. Снейк внимательно изучал худое, жилистое тело, изредка отдавая короткие приказы. Поднять руку или ногу, наклониться, раздеться. Услышав последнее, мальчишка вздрогнул и посмотрел на Снейка немигающим, тяжёлым взглядом. Секунда – и выгоревший под солнцем, криво перешитый камуфляж лежит на полу, сложенный аккуратной стопкой.</p><p>Мужчина бесстрастно рассматривал открывшуюся картину. Подошёл, пощупал, снова приказал двигаться. Положил руки на кожу, отслеживая наощупь, как двигаются мышцы и сухожилия. Мальчишка довольно высок ростом, достаёт Снейку до середины груди – и это при том, что сам Солидус выше среднего роста.</p><p>- Ты подходишь, - наконец сказал он, отойдя к перевёрнутой бочке, играющей роль стола, и закурив. – С сегодняшнего дня я буду учить тебя убивать.</p><p>Он развернулся и посмотрел на мальчишку. Тот не торопился одеваться, ожидая команды, и Снейк этим беззастенчиво воспользовался. Он любовался прямым носом, серыми глазами, упрямым ртом, слишком длинными для парня волосами, выбеленными африканским солнцем. А вот кожа ему не поддалась, сохранив привычный глазу европейца оттенок. Сигарета закончилась подозрительно быстро, но Снейк не торопился закуривать следующую. Вместо этого он опустил кусок брезента, который ночью служил стеной, а днём – тентом палатки.</p><p>- Как тебя зовут?</p><p>- Джек.</p><p>Голос хриплый, и уже начинает ломаться. Значит, ему не меньше двенадцати – и это хорошо. Снейк никогда не понимал тех, у кого встаёт на детей. Как может возбуждать тот, кто не в состоянии определить, чего сам хочет?</p><p>- Я хочу сделать тебе предложение, Джек, - Снейк усмехнулся, понимая, как могут звучать его слова. – Ты мне нравишься. В том самом смысле.</p><p>Светлые брови сдвинулись.</p><p>- Я хочу предложить тебе не только наставничество, но и постель. Сразу говорю, что это никак не связано. Ты можешь отказаться, и за этим ничего не последует. – Снейк улыбнулся. Он действительно не собирался гнобить Джека, если тот откажет. Но смотреть на него, обнажённого и потного после тренировок, сохраняя при этом спокойствие, будет сложно. – А можешь согласиться. Но вначале, - мужчина встал к Джеку вплотную, - я советую попробовать.</p><p>- Что попробовать?</p><p>Снейк провёл рукой по груди парня, обвёл пальцами соски:</p><p>- Мои прикосновения. Или больше – как сам захочешь.</p><p>- Мне уже приходилось бывать с мужчиной. Не понравилось.</p><p>- Я знаю о порядках у Вамбы. Либо пять пар ушей, либо изнасилование. Но я не Вамба. Ты – мой будущий боевой товарищ. Твоё мнение мне важно. И насиловать я тебя не буду.</p><p>Говоря это, Снейк продолжал гладить грудь и бока парня. Он смотрел ему в глаза и видел, как постепенно светлеют радужки, чувствовал, как учащается дыхание. Медленно опустившись на колени, мужчина легко коснулся губами губ Джека. Он не ждал ответа, просто хотел показать – он не принимает его за полковую шлюху или кого-то в том же роде. Он действительно равный, и без его согласия не будет ничего. Ладони скользят ниже пояса, сжимают ягодицы, и мальчишка всхлипывает, прижимается к Снейку, цепляясь за плечи.</p><p>- О да, - шепчет мужчина, чувствуя эрекцию Джека. Ему нравится такое согласие, молчаливое и крепкое. Он ласкает его пальцами, чувствуя, как мальчишка гладит ему шею и плечи, слушая хриплое, сбивчивое дыхание. Неловкие прикосновения вызывают улыбку и обжигают одновременно.</p><p>- Да, - всхлипывает Джек, кончая Снейку в ладонь. Парня трясёт от пережитого оргазма, ему хочется свернуться клубком и замереть, но тёплые ладони мужчины так приятно оглаживают всё тело…</p><p>- Снейк, - шепчет Джек десять лет спустя. Когда ничто не мешает свернуться в клубок и глядеть в стену, пытаясь вспомнить собственное прошлое. – Снейк…</p><p>Джек не понимает, что случилось с его другом, любовником и учителем. Не знает, отчего он так изменился. Почему больше не хочет прикасаться к нему, гладить, ласкать, ерошить волосы. Неужели причина в том, что его тело перестало быть человеческим? И вызывает больше отвращения, чем тогда, в Африке?</p><p>- Ты же обещал, что я и киборгом не буду тебе противен, - шепчет Райден одними губами. – Ты обещал, Снейк.</p><p>Он помнит своё прошлое обрывками и не догадывается о процедурах выборочной зачистки памяти, которые проводят ему каждый год. Он не знает о трёх клонах-Снейках, не знает, что обещание ему давал Солидус, а тот, кто сейчас ходит кругами в соседней комнате, думая, отчего незнакомый парень-киборг обратился к нему, как к близкому, очень близкому другу – Солид. Джек слышит шаги, вспоминает удивление и неприятие, и холод в глазах. Тело само сворачивается в клубок, а из памяти всплывают приятные ощущения от прикосновений. Он не догадывается, что сам убил Солидуса. Не понимает, что сделал и почему остался один.</p><p>Чуть позже в его голове появятся воспоминания о Роуз, об их страстном взаимном романе, потере ребёнка и мучительном расставании. И Джек будет уверен – всё это было на самом деле. Люди, с которыми он рискнул сблизиться, отвергли его, оттолкнули, сочтя недостойным, плохим, грязным… слишком плохим для себя.</p><p>Эмоциональная память глубже и прочнее, чем память фактическая. Выборочная зачистка убирала факты, но не могла стереть боль, страх и одиночество, пустившие корни глубоко в душу. Как не могла стереть Потрошителя, умевшего надёжно прятаться.</p><p>Можно забыть то, что причиняло боль, но сама боль не исчезнет.</p><p>Джек лежал, свернувшись клубком, лицом к стене, и его глаза медленно наливались красным. Иногда боль – единственный способ ощутить себя живым.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>